Dark Angel
by ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe
Summary: a new student comes to Hogwarts;Eve Johnson.She tries to run away from the one who made her what she is. you will go through her life in Hogwarts in the 7th year of Harry Potter who he befriends in the process of trying to find out what her secret is.
1. Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing on here except for Eve and the vampires I made up.

A/N: I know I already have a HP story but I got an idea for a new one. For those who like my first one do not worry, I will be writing that one too but for those who didn't like my first one maybe you will find this one much more interesting…………

* * *

Chapter 1: Eve

My life has never been easy…….. My father left my mother and me in the streets to starve when I was 8 years of age, then my mother died when I was almost 13 years old.

At the age of 11 I was called to attend school at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry but my mother didn't have enough money to buy all the things I needed so I never went. But that was years ago. I have practiced my powers all those years when I was born. My mother taught me very well. My father despised being a wizard and never practiced his magic. I hated him very much.

I am almost 17 years old now. I was born on Halloween, my favorite holiday like all witches and wizards. The night when I turned 16 everything changed.

I came home that night, holding a bag of meat and in a sack, a couple of fruits and vegetables from the market who new me and my mother and gave us good food when it was a special occasion. When I was walking towards the alley where I and my mother sleep at I heard a scream. It was my mother. I ran towards the alley, dropping the food in my hands to the floor. When I stopped in the entrance of the alley, my mother was laying on the ground at the end of the alley motionless. Three hooded men stood above her. I took out my wand. "Move away from my mum!" I screamed. The hooded men looked up and before I could even yell a curse out from my mouth they were in front of me. Two of them had one of my arms in each of they're hands. They got me to drop my wand. The last of them walked casually up to me. I bet that was they're leader. I glared at him; my purplish eyes were clouded with rage. I could see him grin under his black cloak, his glowing dark eyes looking me up and down. His grin changed into a smile as I struggled in the other two men's grasps. When I looked at his smile I saw two sharp fangs that made me gasp. I struggled even harder. The one standing in front of me laughed at my struggle. That made me even angrier; my rage was over whelming me now. I jumped up and kicked him as hard as I could with my boot that I wore on the side of his face. He staggered back putting a hand on where I hit him, when he drew it back there was blood. I saw his smile fade away and then anger came to his eyes. I wasn't afraid of dying. I would rather die than stay alive without my mother. His anger disappeared from his eyes and his grin came to his face.

"What do you think boys……. Should we make this wench one of us?" He asked the two who were holding me. They both yelled they're agreement. I struggled even harder and started cursing at the leader. My rage has over whelmed me now. My anger showing in my eyes. I wanted to die not become one of them. I struggled even harder. After a while the leader got annoyed because he couldn't get to my neck. "Would you stop movin' and let me get to your neck!" He yelled at me. I laughed a harsh laugh. "What makes you fuckin' think I'll let you bite me and make me one of you?" I said. He smirked; "I like 'ya girl. You're nothin' like the others I've killed or made into a vampire, you are strong and you don't even care if you die, and you despise us. You don't want to become one of us which is actually new considering all the girls I've made. You will make a perfect vampire and with your witch craft, a very strong vampire at that but it seems I'll have to do this the hard way since you won't let me do it so easily" and then before I could even notice what he did, he had one hand grabbing hold of my hair, pulling my head back and pulling it to the side so the neck is showing much better. His head went down and I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then all was black.

When I woke up I was in a bedroom, a fancy bedroom only the rich can afford. I was in a black silk dress. I was dizzy, nauseated, and my neck hurt like hell. I staggered to a mirror standing over a dresser drawer, when I looked in the mirror at first I couldn't recognize myself but then when I got my focus cleared I gasped. My short, wavy black hair was straight and middle length. My skin as pale as chalk, and then I noticed when I took a gasp I didn't take in any air and I didn't feel my pulse at all. _Holy shit! I'm fuckin' dead! But…………How?_ I thought to myself. I didn't remember anything of what I did or what happened that night. My neck was killing me so badly. I moved my hair back and moved my hands over where my neck hurt; I felt two small marks where my fingers brushed over my neck. I looked in the mirror and saw two bite marks. I couldn't believe in what I saw. I staggered backwards bumping into a chest and sat on top of it, still couldn't take in what I saw.

"So my dear, how did you sleep?" a mans voice asked. I turned around toward where the I heard the voice. He was a young man who looked like he was in his late 20's, his short brown hair bringing out his blue eyes. He smiled at me. I remember that smile from somewhere but I didn't remember where then the scene of what happened last night appeared in my head; his two friends and him over my mother, her motionless body on the ground. His two friends holding me while he came up to me and took away my life and making me into one of them. I got off of the chest and stood in front of him. My rage coming back to me.

"Ah, I see you remember last night. Oh well, it will not help you survive as a vampire, wait, it will actually." He laughed at that, his laugh giving me goose bumps.

"Screw you. I don't fuckin' care if I live or die" I spat at him. He looked at me, his laugh dieing from his voice.

"Well then, that might be a problem. I wish for you to live" he said casually.

"I don't fuckin' care if you do or not. You're the one who made me what I am, I might as well die than be cursed to be something like you" I said coldly.

"tisk, tisk. That's such a shame now, but I don't fuckin' care if you care of dieing. I made you and for that I can do with you what I please and what I want is that you learn to live your fuckin' life like a vampire" he said and then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the door; "and by the way, my name is Armond."

He taught me how to hunt and so forth. I paid attention and I always wondered why I did. I became his favorite child that he has ever made. I learned how to fight better. With weapons as well.

After a year with that bastard I decided to leave him without telling him since he would blow up and make sure I stayed.

Before my 17th birthday I left him before dawn approached. I grabbed my black cloak with all my belongings. My clothes were all pants and shirts. I hate dresses and skirts, they're very uncomfortable. I had a lot of black of course and some dark colored shirts but that was all. I ran to the fire place and got some floo powder that she got from a witch who was passing by one day. She went to an empty room where a fire place was and looked around to make sure no one was around and yelled out "HOGWARTS" and then when she opened her eyes she saw an old man with a long beard and long hair the color of silver it seemed from the shine of the light. His purple robe with a gold trim on it. His half moon glasses on the end of his nose. He was reading a book. He looked up to see who it was from his fireplace. He smiled and asked kindly in his old wearied voice "hello miss. How may I help you?"

"Um………….. Well I wanted to know if I could still attend school even though I am almost 17 years old" I said awkwardly. He only smiled, "well then, may I ask who you might be? I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School."

"Well I'm Eve Johnson. I was asked to attend here when I was almost 11 years old and well……"

"Ah yes. I remember. But I thought you were dead when I heard the muggle police found your mother in an alley last year" the Headmaster said.

"Yea, well, my mum was killed by vampires and they're lovely leader decided to um……."

"Make you one of them" he finished. "Well no matter. I am glad you are here. I know your mother was teaching you witch craft and all of the subjects during those years when you two were cast in the streets. I will make sure that you get your own room and that you get your need fed whenever you need to." The Professor said.

I was happy that I could stay here. "thank you Professor" I said.

"Eve would you like to eat before I show you around the school and to your sleeping quarters? We are just about to start dinner, would you like to join us?"

"Why of course. I haven't had a decent meal in ages it seems," and with that the Professor escorted me down to the Great Hall where all the students await to be served their dinner.

* * *

so tell me what did you think? please review so i know what you think and what i can do to improve on it. thanks! 


	2. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing and blah blah blah blah except for my cool character Eve and the vampire dudes. Enjoy this chapter and please R&R! Thanks!  
  


* * *

Chapter 2: The Dinner  
  
I sat down with the professors during dinner; I sat next to the Headmaster. I had my cloak on, my hood covering my face. I saw a lot of the students staring at me. I didn't care, I am used to it. I didn't eat much for some reason even though the food was good but I just wasn't that hungry.  
  
Before dinner ended the Headmaster got up from his chair, he raised his hands to get everyone's attention in the Great Hall. When everyone quieted down he out his hands down. "I hope everyone had a good dinner. I have an announcement to make for all of you. We have a new student here. I would like you all to meet Eve Johnson." He gestured a had towards me. I stood up and removed my hood to reveal my face.  
  
"I would like all of you to welcome Eve at Hogwarts. Now I think it is time to dismiss all of you. Good night students and I will see you all tomorrow morning" and with that everyone got up from they're seats and started to go out the two huge doors. I and all the professors went out the door behind the professors table where they eat.  
  
Professor Dumbledore showed me to my sleeping quarters. It was close to the infirmary so if I needed to stack up on some blood I didn't need to walk so far if I really needed it.  
  
My door of my quarters was a portrait of a young woman; she looked to be in her early 20's or so. She wore a lovely black dress, from the renaissance years I believe. Her long dark brown hair was in a loose braid over her left shoulder. She was very beautiful.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore and how may I assist you this fine evening?" she asked.  
  
"I would like you to meet someone Amelia, a new student and one of you" the Professor said.  
  
"Really? Oh I would like to meet this one." She was moving her head slightly to see me.  
  
I moved up to her so she could get a better look at me. "Hello. I am Eve Johnson" I said and nodded my head slightly in greeting. She smiled at me. She nodded her head slightly as well. "Hello Eve. I am Amelia Vernock and who's clan are you from?" she asked.  
  
"I am from the Blood of Oath Clan. The leader is Armond Vernock......" I looked up at Amelia. "Wait, are you, are you related to Armond?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes I am. I am his sister. I have heard a lot about you Eve and my brother is quite mad that you left him. He is looking for you. You should know that if you are my brother's favorite of all of his children then you know that he would do nothing to stop from finding you." "Shit!" I whispered softly under my breath. "What am I to do now?" I asked Amelia.  
  
"I am sure Professor Dumbledore can hide you from my brother. Hogwarts is very well protected I am sure my brother cannot get in."  
  
"Let us hope Amelia" the Headmaster said. "But for now let us worry about that later. Amelia, Eve is to take up the room that you hide. It is of course the room you used when you were here, that is why I let you have your portrait hung here and now Eve shall have it."  
  
"Of course. What would you like your password to be Eve?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Um......... How about........... Heaven" I said. She smiled. "Why heaven my dear?"  
  
"Because my mother is there now. Your brother killed her when I turned 16 years old. Now my birthday is the day to mourn when it is Halloween." I said.  
  
"I am sorry for your lose and that my own brother had done it to you. I hope you like it here at Hogwarts Eve and maybe after school ends you may stay here for awhile until you find a more suitable place to stay in" Amelia said looking at the Headmaster.  
  
"I guess so since you have no other home to go to" the Headmaster said. I smiled, "thank you Professor."  
  
"Now all of your things should be in there and I hope you find everything to your need. Good night Amelia, Eve. I hope you sleep well and Eve; I would like you to come to me after breakfast so I may give you your class schedule. You will be attending your classes with the Gryffindor seventh years."  
  
"Okay Professor. Good night" I said. "Heaven" and I went into see what my room looks like.  
  
My room was beautiful. I had a full sized bed with purple velvet covering with gold embroidering for the edges of it and a lighter color of purple for the sheets. It was cherry wood. My curtains were also purple velvet but with fairies, sphinxes, moons and stars embroidered in gold on it and also gold trimming on it as well. I saw a portrait over the head board of the bed. It was Amelia.  
  
"How do you like it? I decorated this room myself. I hope it is to your taste."  
  
"Oh it is Amelia. I have never seen a room like this before. May I add some things as well?"  
  
"Of course. I would love you to. It will show another vampire to see who has been in here and they too can add as well. I should ask the professor to do a portrait of you to put in here and also redo the portrait in the front so I can have you in it. I think that will be lovely. So when you die your soul may come back here to Hogwarts and watch all the children go by and also to see a new young vampire as well."  
  
"I would like that very much Amelia. Thank you."  
  
"No, it is my pleasure. Now if you may, there are two secret rooms if you wish to see them push down the fairy sculpture on the end of the room." I walked over there and pushed down the fairy. The fairy disappeared but the wall where the fairy was slid opened revealing a hall. I walked in and opened the first door, it had a stalk of wine bottles but the room smelled of blood. I took one out of its holding place and unscrewed the top. It had blood in it. I took a sip of it, the warm thick liquid tasted good. I screwed the lid back on and put it back in its holder. I closed the door and went to the next room but it was locked.  
  
"Um............ Amelia, how do I open this room? It is locked."  
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot about that. There is a necklace in a secret compartment in the chest at the bottom." I went back to the room and opened the chest that was at the end of the bed. It was full of things that weren't mine.  
  
"Are these all yours?" I asked as I was trying to get to the bottom of the chest.  
  
"Yes. I didn't really want to take all of my things with me when I left the school so I left them here since I knew no one would be using this room for quit some time."  
  
I got to the bottom of it and slid the bottom of the chest opened; it was a small compartment, in it was a necklace, the pendant on it was of a fairy in the middle of it and the initials of Amelia.  
  
"I had that specially made for the lock of that room. I had my initials engraved on there and now on the other side I would like you to have your initials as well."  
  
"Okay." I got my wand out and I engraved my initials in it. I went to the door with the lock and put the pendant where the lock was and turned it counterclockwise. I heard a click. I removed the necklace from the lock and put it around my neck. It went under my shirt. I opened the door and in there was a room with chairs, couches and then small drawers were on one side of the wall and bookshelves were all lined up against two of the walls with a fire place at one of the wall. It also had a portrait of Amelia on one of the empty walls. She was in the portrait.  
  
"Doesn't look magnificent Eve? I had to make this room by myself. I hope you like it."  
  
"Oh I do. It's magnificent!"  
  
"The drawers are all locked. The necklace will unlock them for you. The bookshelves have all the books I liked back then and it can also have all the ones you like too." "I don't have a favorite book. I never really got a chance to read one, but I always read the newspaper whenever I got the chance. I will read your books." I yawned. "I think I will get some sleep and then look around tomorrow morning."  
  
There is also a small room too in this secret hallway. I almost forgot about it. It is where you can put your coffin there."  
  
"I didn't bring mine. It was too heavy to carry with the rest of my stuff."  
  
"No worry. I will ask Professor Dumbledore to get you a new one."  
  
"Thank you Amelia." I walked back through the secret hallway back to the room. It closed behind me when I came out.  
  
"Eve, if you'd like I have my clothes in the wardrobe and chess drawers as well if you would want to use them."  
  
"Thank you. I will use your nightgown since I cannot find mine at the moment." I went over to the chess drawers and opened the top one and found a black silk nightgown. I took off my cloak and clothes and slipped the nightgown on. It fit perfectly. I took out my journal which I brought with me and that is where my past ends and now my future awaits me. I hope you have found it interesting. Now I am going to go to sleep. Good night.

* * *

I hope you like it and please review so I know if I did bad or good. Thanks! 


	3. Class

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing and yahda yahda yahda, you get the point, now to the story.  
  


* * *

Chapter 3: Class  
  
I got up at eight o'clock. I was still little tired but I couldn't sleep in of course. I got up and made the bed, got my uniform on and grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around me and slipped the hood over my head very low so the sun couldn't come in. I brushed my hair and pulled my hair back into a small ponytail. I grabbed my school bag and headed toward the Great Hall where everyone else was eating breakfast. I stood there not knowing where to sit. I guess since I was supposed to attend classes with the Gryffindor seventh year students I guess I'll sit with at the Gryffindor table and then ask the Headmaster after breakfast. I sat at the end of the table, close to the door. No one was sitting next to me which was okay with me. I ate little. I don't really need to eat but I guess it might be good if I actually look like I actually eat like a human.  
  
When breakfast ended I walked over to the Headmaster for my class schedule. He gave it to me and said that all I have to do is follow the seventh year Gryffindor students and I would find my classes okay. I asked him where I would be sitting to eat; he said that the Gryffindor table would be good because I would be attending the same classes with them.  
  
After talking to the Headmaster I followed the seventh year Gryffindor students to they're first class. It was history first. It was a snooze fest the whole hour but I stayed awake in it and took notes as well. A lot of the students kept staring at me. My second class was herbology, boring as well, and then it was astronomy. My fourth class was potions, my favorite subject. I sat down in the back of the class. The teacher, Professor Snape closed all the shutters, leaving the room in the rays of the candles that were already lit in the room. I removed my hood since there was no sun coming through the windows.  
  
"Turn to chapter 42, page 564" he demanded. I flipped to the page. I have read the book before I came to Hogwarts so I know what I wouldn't be lost in what we were learning.  
  
"Who can tell me the ingredients of the Curing of Blood Poisoning and when to put in each ingredient?" He asked his class. Only one rose they're hand. She was from the Gryffindor. She was two desks in front of me. She has wavy short blonde hair, a little bushy but she tamed it well to make it look good. I couldn't see her face though.  
  
The Professor looked past her to me, he smirked. "Ah..... Our new student Ms.Johnson. Ms.Johnson, may you please answer the question."  
  
I smiled at him while I answered the question. I noticed that he didn't like the Gryffindor students so I guess he picked on them a lot. "You first put in two drops of a serpents blood, then two of an eagles claw and let that boil for about two minutes; then you add another two drops of a serpent's blood then a dragon's scale. You let it sit for only ten seconds and then you add sawed unicorn's horn and you let that boil until it is a very light blue and then say the spell for it to be a pure cure for the blood poisoning. It should be a dark blue if you say the spell correctly."  
  
His smirk faded. "I see are new student has been studying. I am glad. Well then students, I will write this down on the board and I want you to make it and then bring it up to me when you are done." He used his wand to write the ingredients down. "All of you should know the spell by now so I will not write it down."  
  
I did all of it and I waved my wand over the cauldron and said the spell and the ingredients in the cauldron turned dark blue as I said it should do. I took the vile and poured in some of the contents into it for the sample to Professor Snape.  
  
"Alright, it is time to bring your samples of your potions up to me so I can grade them. I want an essay on the history of the Cure of Blood Poisoning potions on my desk tomorrow when you walk into my class." He announced. I grabbed my vile of my potion and walked up to his desk. A Slytherin tried to trip me but I stepped over his foot. I gave Professor Snape my vile and he looked at it.  
  
"It is made perfectly. An A. May I have the rest of your potion so I may keep a stock for the nurse?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. Here." I gave him my cauldron and he poured it into a jar. "Thank you." I slipped the hood over my head went out to the hallway towards the Great Hall for it is time for lunch.  
  
"Hey, new girl!" A boy yelled behind me. I rolled my eyes and then turned around. It was the Slytherin who was trying to trip me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"Why do you wear your hood on when you don't need it on?"  
  
"Because my eyes are sensitive to the sun's rays" I said and turned around and started walking. I grabbed his wrist. He was going to pull my hood down. I glared at him under my hood, my purple eyes glowing with anger. "No one pulls my hood down" I said, my grip getting harder on his wrist. I let go before I put enough pressure to break his wrist. He cradled his wrist once I let go of it. I turned around started walking again.  
  
"Apologize to Draco!" Yelled one of his two friends from behind me. I rolled my eyes when I turned around. "Now why the hell should I do that?" I asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"B-because" was my answer.  
  
"Oh yes, that is such I great answer. I take it you're his crawnies aren't you guys?"  
  
"No, w-we aren't." I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever and Malfoy, don't be cryin' to Professor Snape." I said, reading his mind and turned around and walked toward the Great Hall.  
  
After lunch I went through the rest of my classes, getting homework in only three of them.  
  
At dinner I didn't eat, I just did my homework. I swept through the potions essay easily and I finished the homework from Defense Against the Dark Arts class on vampires. I laughed almost laughed at this one. We were supposed to write a 400 word essay on them. I of course did that easily. That was the only class I didn't listen in.  
  
I left the Great Hall and walked toward my room. I heard someone behind me before I reached my room; it was Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, why are you following me?" I asked and then stopped walking and then turned around to find him stunned by my words.  
  
"I-I wanted to know why you didn't follow the Gryffindors since you are one, up to they're dormitory."  
  
"It is because of my problem with the sun that I get my own room Malfoy, now will you go to your dormitory and leave me alone."  
  
He just stood there, not moving an inch. "Can I see your room?"  
  
I laughed. "You think that I would let you see my room from the way you were to me in the hallway this afternoon? You must be stupid 'cause I am not lettin' you in my room."  
  
He still stood there in place. I got annoyed. I went over there before he could even notice what I did and I had my wand out, the tip of it under his chin. I was an arms length from him. "Listen Malfoy, I don't care if you're a pureblood or that you are higher than me. I don't even care if your father is one of Voldemort's followers" I growled very low. "I am not afraid of anything; no one or thing can hurt me. I will promise you that I will put one of the most evilest curses on you and I wont even care. It would only be one life that is taken away from over a billion of the population and more to come and you going to Professor Snape will not help you any less Malfoy; so leave me the fuck alone or I swear I will do something that I will not regret to you." His eyes were wide now, his face pale from what I said out loud; I was reading his mind again so the threat would sound much more frightening to him. My voice was cold. I didn't want him following me around everywhere.  
  
"H-how do you know all of these things?" he finally said. I smiled; it was a cold and heartless smile. "I have my ways." I lowered my wand and put it back in my cloak pocket. His eyes went back to normal and he grinned. I couldn't believe this; he found this amusing. "Oh my God............. How in all of bloody hell do you find me threatening you amusing exactly?" I asked. "I don't know." He was still grinning. I sighed. "Fine Malfoy, fine. You can come into my room but if you tell anyone about my room or where it is I swear I will have your head." I walked towards Amelia's portrait; Draco close behind.  
  
Amelia was awake, reading a book. She looked up and smiled then set the book down. "Hello Eve."  
  
"Hi Amelia."  
  
"Are you going to have some-"she stopped at mid-sentence when she finally saw Draco behind me. She smiled. "Ah.......Draco Malfoy, the little jerk of the school. I see you have made an odd friend Eve."  
  
I laughed. "he isn't my friend Amelia; he followed me here because I didn't go to the Gryffindor dormitory after dinner."  
  
"Oh; I see then. I take it you are going to let him in and see our room?"  
  
"Yes if that is okay with you."  
  
"Of course" and then she let the portrait swing open to let us in.  
  
"What does she mean 'our' room? Aren't you the one sleeping in it?"  
  
"Yes but this was her room when she was attending school here. She had the same problem as me with the sun."  
  
When we came in I dropped my schoolbag on the floor and turned around to see Draco's surprised face. I grinned. "So...... What do you think Draco?"  
  
He took about another second before he spoke; "this is not right. You have this whole room to yourself and I have to share one with the other seventh year boys in Slytherin!" I shook my head; "Draco, the world doesn't revolve 'round you and if it did the world would be a disaster, well actually, not a disaster, more like there wouldn't even be a world." Amelia tried to cover her laugh. Draco glared but he couldn't respond to what I said to him. I sighed. I was thirsty for blood but I had to wait a while. "Listen Malfoy, I am frickin' tired so it would be nice if you would leave."  
  
"Fine." He turned around and left through the whole and the portrait swung back in place.  
  
"Finally! Now I can get something to drink." I said and walked over to the fairy statue. I went into the secret hallway and grabbed a bottle and went to the locked door; I removed the pendant from under my shirt and placed it into the keyhole and unlocked it. I went inside and grabbed a wine glass from one of the covers and sat down on one of the leather chairs and popped the lid from the bottle and poured some of the warm liquid into the glass. "Cheers" I said to Amelia who was in the portrait in this room and I took a gulp of the sweet taste of blood and set the glass down on the end table next to the chair I sat in; I got up and went over to the bookshelf, scanning the books to see what seemed like a good book to read.  
  
"Amelia, what is a good book in here that would seem interesting to me?" I asked while I was scanning the books.  
  
"Hm.............. I believe the play of Mac Beth from William Shakespeare is a splendid one to read." I nodded and looked for the book with William Shakespeare's plays and poetry. I found it and sat down and read for an hour. I drank the rest of the contents in the glass and used my wand to put everything away and to clean the wine glass. I went back to the room and got my homework for Transfiguration class, another essay. I finished that in less than an hour and then got ready for bed hoping to God that Malfoy will not bug me again! I went to sleep right when I rested my head on the pillow.

* * *

Please R&R so I know if it is good so far or if I need to work on something, I also like you to review so I know who read my story because it is bugging me SO much that I only have 2 reviews from all my stories! Please, PLEASE R&R! Thanks!


End file.
